Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a converter for a green car, and more particularly, to a converter and a method for controlling the same capable of calculating an output current of a Direct Current-Direct Current (DC-DC) converter without using an expensive current sensor directly detecting the output current of the DC-DC converter by installing comparators across an overcurrent protection switch installed at a primary side of a transformer in the DC-DC converter and calculating the output current of the DC-DC converter using an output voltage of the comparators.
Description of Related Art
A converter is used to charge a low voltage battery in a green car. Examples of the converter are a forward type low voltage DC-DC converter, a fly-back type low voltage DC-DC converter and etc.
There is a problem in that the forward type low voltage DC-DC converter needs to use an expensive current sensor 42 to sense a high output current.
The fly-back type DC-DC converter includes a plurality of circuits which have a different control scheme from the low voltage DC-DC converter for a vehicle and are added and therefore manufacturing costs of the DC-DC converter may be increased.